The invention relates to a tool enabling finer material working operations, optionally without the aid of mechanical or motor driving forces, to be carried out on metal surfaces or surfaces having similar characteristics. Such working operations can be performed in a cutting and/or non-cutting manner, as well as for producing finer notches, grooves, flattenings/smoothings or chamfers/roundings in the vicinity of the workpiece edges.
On working with such tools, particular importance is paid to the setting angle of the working surfaces engaging in the workpiece with respect to the workpiece in working or machining engagement, so that according to the invention the working head which is much shorter than the remaining tool is supported on at least two spaced points with respect to the workpiece and in which at least two of these points, instead of being positioned at right angles to the advance direction, are juxtaposed in succession in the advance direction and have a spacing of approximately 5 to 30 mm or a minimum of 15 and a maximum of 20 mm from one another.
It is also conceivable to construct a leading supporting or working surface in the advance direction with sides or flanks in such a way that they are guided in track-true, clearance-free manner on two workpiece surfaces which are at an angle to one another and define the workpiece edge to be worked in such a way that sideways directed transverse movements around the workpiece edge are not possible, without removing the correct supporting or working engagement of at least one of the working surfaces, particularly the trailing supporting or working surface. This leads to the disadvantage that the particular working surface, e.g. in the case of hooking with respect to the workpiece cannot be transferred sideways into a slightly displaced or tilted position and thus overcoming the inhibiting of movements in the advance direction resulting from the hooked together engagement.
In addition, such a construction does not make it possible to produce surface profiles on the workpiece, which diverge from the working profile of the working surface, because said profile is not displaced transversely to the advance direction at approximately to the working plane or its working plane cannot be tilted transversely to the advance direction with respect to the workpiece.
If the particular working surface, particularly a supporting surface, is formed by a sliding surface, the terminal edge thereof can easily become hooked with respect to the workpiece and there is also a relatively high friction between the workpiece and the supporting surface and which, like the machining surface for performing completely satisfactory machining, must be pressed relatively strongly against the workpiece. If the working head or a working member forming the particular working surface, such as a tool or supporting member, has a relatively large extension at right angles to the working plane, unfavourable strength conditions arise and also the working or machining area cannot or can only with-difficulty be monitored by the person operating the tool.